The present invention relates generally to cable connectors and more particularly to cable connectors that have a structure which eliminates the need for a shielding cage or guide frame to be utilized with a mating circuit board connector.
It is a common practice in the electronic arts to connect cables to a circuit boards by terminating the cables to a connector, typically a plug connector, and then mating the connector to a receptacle connector that is mounted on a circuit board. A well-known problem with connecting cables to circuit board-mounted connectors is the tendency of the weight and movement of the cable to loosen the points of attachment of the receptacle connector to the circuit board, thereby breaking signal pathways and causing the circuit board to fail.
This may be prevented by the use of a large guide frame that is mounted to the circuit board to enclose the receptacle connector and which defines an opening into which a plug or similar connector may be inserted. However, such guide frames are large and take up valuable space on the circuit board that could be used for additional circuits or terminations. Additionally, such guide frames are typically die cast and are prone to breakage when dropped.
Connector receptacle strain is also a problem and may be caused by the weight, size and movement of the cable(s). Still further, a connector plug and its mating connector receptacle can sometimes be misaligned with respect to each other, needlessly complicating an assembly process. Accordingly, a device that aligns a plug connector to its mating connector receptacle without occupying much space and which could also relieve cable strain imposed on a circuit board-mounted connector is desirable.
Additionally, the use of large connector guide frames increases the space on a circuit board that can be used for other electronic components. And furthermore, guide frames are designed to totally encircle and house the connector(s) they are hosting.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an arrangement using a guide member that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages and also provides the aforementioned desired benefits.